Luna Kasper
by AndreiiCullenHale
Summary: Lo que paso con Kastor no fue nada. Nada comparado con lo que pudo haber pasado plebella, si te chupa el platano que haria yo?. Te prometo que nunca mas te volvera a ruñir el deo.. otra vez. Será como si mi platano no hubiera existido.
1. LUNA KASPER

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes son invenciones de **NeaCullen** y Yo. La historia real es _"Luna Nueva"_ de Stephenie Meyer. La historia se desarrolla en la ciudad de Maracaibo, Venezuela. Las personas de Venezuela entenderán más que las de fuera del país xD. Esta es una historia totalmente diferente, loca y estúpida, pero te cagarás de la risa. Si no, te devolvemos el dinero. :D

TOPOCHA PRODUCTIONS PRESENTA:  
Luna Kasper... El regreso de los platanoturis.

Vemos una hermosa imagen de un lago... Oh dios! Es el Lago de Maracibo y la Legna lo inunda.

- Los platanoturis son los mas parecidos que tenemos en mi mundo a la platarealeza! .- dice Kasper.

Aparece una imagen de dos platanoturis sosteniendo a un chupaplatano y Toston se esta acercando a el topocho.

Un close-up de Yanne sonriendo y la voz de Kasper diciendo:

- Ellos hacen vigentes las plataleyes.- Cambia la escena y salen Kasper y Nea en el Rancho tipo estudio de Carpocho. Vemos un flashback de Toston con la cabeza de un chupaplatanos en las manos. El topocho tiene cara de estar viendo una vieja de 100 años desnuda. Tostón le arranca la cabeza, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

Volvemos al rancho tipo estudio de Carpocho.

-Plebella eres la unica razon por la que como platano...- Dijo kasper dulcemente -...Si es que puedo comer. -Añadió.

__

Casita de tela de Kasper. Noche.

-es la hora es la horaa, es la hora de jugar - dice Anelice.

-JAPI BIRDEI PLEBE -dice Esmeralda.

-Abrite los regalos antes que me los lleve. -Dice Plemett

- es una torta de yefri.. - dijo anelice emocionada.

- Con esa torta come maracaibo entero y parte de la costa oriental del lago.. y usteds solo comen platano.-Dijo Plebella.

Plebe agarra el regalo y lo abre y muy taradamente se corta la punta de su dedopla.

- oh! AHHH ME CORTEEEE! SANGRE SANGRE! -dice Plebella Swin desesperada.

Kastor salta encima de ella para chuparle el platano pero Kasper lo empuja y empuja a nea y todo se vuelve un empujamiento!

Nea qeda tiraa como un perro en el piso con el platarazo lleno de sangre. Mirando con cara de pu...

*Suena una musikita bonita*

Kasper tiene cara de dolor... Y por detrás vemos a Plosalie, con la misma cara rara de su hermano Kasper.

**__**

Noche. Frente del rancho de Plebella. Llega la bicicleta. La estaciona frente al rancho.

-Kasper, es mi BIRDEI..

Cambia la escena, Kasper y Plebe ya tan abajaos de la bicicleta.

-Puedo pedite argo? -

-Besame! - Dice Pleb con cara de Pu**

Kasper la besa apasionadamente y ella se cuida del banano.

__

-Lo que paso con Kastor, no fue nada.- Aparecen en la cañada, era de día, Kasper y Pleb estan uno frente al otro.

-Nada comparado con lo que pudo haber pasado Pleb, si te chupa el platano que haria yo? -Dijo Kasper.

Aparece un close up de la cara de Pleb.

-Te prometo que nunca mas te volvera a ruñir el deo.. otra vez. -Dijo kasper de nuevo, con cara de haber chupado un limon.

-No Perteneces a mi Platanomundo Plebe.- Dijo kasper.

-Te pertenesco a ti, toma mi platano, no lo quiero sin ti.- dijo ella.

-Esta será la ultima vez que veras mi platano.- Pleb se pone a respirar como loca inhalando el olor del platano frito qe limpia sus plamones.

-No potiaré mas tu pc ni la de la topocha, ni la de nadie.-dijo kasper.

-Porfavor prometeme que no haras nada de platano frito, a cambio te prometo que sera como si mi platano nunca hubiese existido.

Kasper le da un beso en la punta del platano a Plebe y se va. Ella se acurruca como una bola mientras por el pelo platanuzco le caminan grillos y hormigas. Y las tortugas ninjas bajaban a la alcantarilla de la cañada.

__

Cambia la escena. Plebe ta sentaa en la banquita del liceo con los amigos.. Mira pa atras pa la banquita donde se sentaba Kasper y su platamilia.

- Donde mire una pc qe no falle, siempre noto su ausencia.-Dice.

Se ve la bankita de Kasper vacia.

Vemos la Moto Empire (abusadorcito) de Kasper y a él caminando hacia ella.

-Es como si un platano mollejuo me atravesara el pecho.-Plebe aparece sentada en su bicicleta estartalaa... Kasper y la Empire desaparecen.

Plebe ta en su cama "durmiendo" y grita como si estuvieran matando a 3516454165465 de cochinos juntos..

Cambia la escena y sale Plebe con los huecos de la nariz abiertos, montada en una moto con un topochin.

Luego aparece caminando con Yubirixaida y esta le dice:

-Ahora sois adicta a la adrenalina y vaina?.- Plebe pone cara de idiota y cambia de nuevo la escena.

__

Llasper y Plebella abrazandose, dando vueltas abrazados.

-Cuidaoo se te caaeeeeen Llasper.-Dirigiendose a los patines qe compro pa qe Llasper los arreglara.- Pesan muchoo asi qeee.....-Llasper bajó los patines sin poner mucha fuerza y Plebella qedo asombraa. Llasper le sonrie.

Luego Llasper y Plebella salen caminando por la vereda del lago, riendo como amigos y etc.

Un close up de la cara de Plebella inunda la pantalla y luego aparece Plebella subia a los patines qe Llasper arregló. Él le ta enseñando como subise y frenar.

Plebella arranca con los patines y se tambalea, de repente empieza a ver el espanto de Kasper.

Mira hacia atrás, al espanto de Kasper.

-Sólo hay una forma en la que puedo verlo.-Los patines se le tambalean y Llasper se da cuenta.

-DALE AR FRENOOOO.-gritó Llasper pero Plebella se estrelló contra la piedra qe había en el camino.

-estas sangrando!.-Dice Llasper a Plebella

-los platano sangran? lo siento!.-Responde Plebella

-Te disculpa por sangrar? eso solo sangre Plebella.- Llasper se quita la camisa *y todas gritan aaaaaaaaaa..* le limpia la herida de la frente a Plebella y esta le dice:

-Stai bien bueno desgraciao.-

-te diste un buen platanazo?.-Respondió Llasper.

__

Cambio de escena: Pleb da vueltas en su cama mientras se escucha la voz de Llasper.

-Yo se lo que él te hizo, pero yo nunca te ruñiria el platano Pleb... Te lo prometo.-Salen Llasper y Pleb sentados en las escaleras eléctricas de Galerías.

Pleb se encontraba en un terreno lleno de arañas vía la cañada, pa donde Kasper la había llevado a que se fritara como regalo de aniversario. Plebe se encuentra con Laurron, el chupaplatanos mas negro que la bola del mundo.

Cuanto le importabas a ese emo, si te dejo aquí sin guardaespaldas. -El negro caminaba alrededor de Plebella - Pero no puedo controlarme... Necesito chupar tu platano. Eres tan... amarilla y provocativa.

Tarron, digo... Laurron se acerca a Plebe y le soba el platanocara cuando de repente se escucha un gruñido...

Cambia la escena y Laurron sale en el mismo terreno con un vainero de monos. Este le hace seña a uno de los monos pa que venga hacia él. El mono le gruñe y se le tira encima pa pegale con la banana por la cabeza pero Laurron lo tira contra el piso, los demás monos salen corriendo hacia el chupaplatano Laurron.

__

Cambiamos la escena y vemos a Llasper sin camisa, subiendo por la cabulla que Plebe le puso pa que subiera pa su cuarto.

- ¿Haz tenido un brollo que jamas podrias contarle a alguien?- dice Llasper. Abraza a Plebe y se tira por la cabulla otra vez pal piso.

__

Cambia la escena y vemos a Plebe frente a la casa de llasper... Plebe ya sabe que LLasper es un Mono.

-Todo esto es porque crees q soy un asesino? y no porque soy un rebanador de platanos?- Dice llasper con tono de burla.

-Oh vamos llasper.. no puedes ir matando a gente por ahi... lo de rebanador de platano no importa.. con tal que no me dejes sin concha.- dijo Plebe.

__

Cambia la Escena y Vemos Venir 4 machotes bien buenotes.. y Plebe caminando hacia ellos.

- ¿Que hiciste con su platano? - dice Plebe queriendo verse arrecha y le da un empujon a uno de los buenotes.

-Quedate quieto.- le dice el buenote a el otro que esta mas buenote. Pero en ese instante Plebe le quiere dar un coñazo y Plaaff.. aparece un Mono y le quiere dar con la Banana a Plebe.

Vemos a Llasper saltar la cerquita de anime de su casa.

-Plebeeeeeeee.- Grita llasper y sale corriendo.

-Llasper corre.- Le dice Plebe desesperada y ella se hecha a correr donde llasper y cae taradamente en el piso.

Plaaff Llasper explota y la camisa ovejita cae por todos lados.-

Jujaja juajaja.- Dice el Mono Llasper. Llasper se cae a platanazo con el buenote.

__

Cambiamos de Escena y vemos al Apaito de Plebe el Jefe de la unos Wayukos que vigilan una villa ''Jesuito Swin'' mejor conocido como Sr. Chuchito. Va subiendo unos de esos cerros que estan por el Milagro y por detras baja una Coña, ni fea ella, con el pelo rojo prendio es una Chupaplatanos. Sale la Coña apodada ''puchi'' dando un salto trimortal.

Un Close up de LLasper sin camisa. ( y todas gritan aaaaaaaaaaaa).

__

Cambia la Escena y Vemos a Plebella caminando por el paseo del lago y ve el puentecito que esta alli.

-Si es necesario hacer algo medio tostao para verlo, Ya se lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo Plebella mentalmente mirando el puentecito.

Plebella camina hacia el puentecito y mira pa abajo y ve muchos peces de colores en el bello lago de maracaibo. Cuando Plebella se va a tirar Ve a Kasper.

-Plebe no te tirei!.- le dice kasper

Y plash Plebella se tira con cara medio marikiada.

YEAAAH!! - grito Plebella, pero para su mala suerte cuando esta en el agua la envuelve una corriente y un agua mala se le pega en el brazo y unos pececitos le estan chupando el deo gordo del pie.

Luego se ve a Plebella con el pelo lleno de lemna y una vision de kasper de cabeza junto a ella.. y los dos estan mirandose.. pero a Plebella en ese momento la jalan por una pata y la imagen de kasper se borra.

__

Cambiamos la Escena y vemos a Plebella tira en plena cera del paseo del lago y esta llasper con ella.

-QUE COÑO ESTABAS HACIENDO?.- le grito llasper. Plebella esta toda ahogada y escupe un pececito por la boca.. - ¡oh es igual a nemo!

__

Cambiamos la Escena y Vemos a LLasper y a Plebella casi listo pa besase.. Llasper le quiere meter la lenguimono. Pero suena el Ring del telefono.

- alo.- dice Llasper medio osbtinao por que no le dejaron meter su lenguimono.

-No esta, esta en el Velorio.- dice Llasper mas arrecho todavia y corta.

- ¿A quien le trancastes el telefono?- Pregunto Plebella Brava.

- Ah el Doc ''Carpocho Pocholin''.- dice Llasper con Asco.

Luego vemos a entrar a una enana.. es anelice pocholin.. ella viene apresurada y con cara de trauma

- Plebe es kasper, Cree que te comio un pez y que haz muerto.- dice anelice toda loca.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE?.- grita Plebella medio despistada.

-Va con los Platanuturis, tambien quiere morir.- dice anelice con cara triste.

__

Cambia la Escena y Vemos a Plebella y Anelice en Monta en la bicicleta estartala de Plebella.

- Eres una Platana que sabe demasiado sobre los Chupaplatanos,podrian chuparnos y pelarnos a todos.- dice anelice y Plebella pone cara de terror.

__

Cambiamos la escena y sale Plebella camiando apurada y llasper esta atras de ella, la agarra por un brazo

- Te dejo Plebella, no entendei, el no quiere tu platano.- dice llasper con frialdad.

Luego vemos a Plebella con cara de sufrida y Llasper rogandole

-Porfavor, quedate por mi, y por mi banano.- dice llaper dolorosamente.

- Yo... yoo.. tengo que ir.. ese platano no se puede perder.- dice Plebella actuando pesimo.

__

Cambiamos de Escena y Vemos a los cerros de Caracas.. y un pocoton de rancherio... Luego sale Plebella y anelice en un malibu Ultimo modelo año 66.

- Va a hacer lo que he visto.- dice anelice conduciendo como loca y mientras Plebella se jala los pelos.

- Los platanuturis lo mataran si se muestra a el Vende Platanos.-dice anelice mas preocupada aun.

__

Cambia de Escena y ya cuando Plebella y Anelice estan llegando al rancho de dos plantas de los platanuturis. Plebella ve que todos estan Vestido de Amarillo Platano.

- ¿Por que todos estan vestidos de Amarillo Platano?

- Es el dia del Vendedor del Platano, el escenario perfecto, Kasper aveces se pasa de mamawoman.- dice Anelice algo arrecha y obstinada. - Los platanuturis no lo dejaran llegar tan lejos, el lo sabe.- dice anelice hablando mas que una guacamaya.

Entran en la Oscuridad de Villa Platanuturis y Plebella se lanza pa juera del malibu.

- Plebe eres el unico platano que kasper no puede ver vernir, el debe estar abajo de la torre del frutero.- dijo anelice algo agitada mientras que un mamamen wajiro le toca el vidrio del carro.

-Anda vete pues.. - Grito Anelice por la Ventana del carro.. y le escupio el ojo al wajiro.

plebella empieza a correr como loca.. y se mete por un verguero de callejones.. donde ve gente fumando marihuana.. plebella se cayo varias veces, piso pupu de perro, rozo a un wajiro sudao entre otras cosas.. Hasta que llego a la torre del frutero y ahi lo vio.

Estaba kasper concentrado como si le estuviera mandando una ola de potiamiento a una pc... Estaba mas bueno que nunca.

Justo en ese momento kasper estaba abriendose la camisa y el platanero estaba pasando justo al frente. plebella corrio y se metio por un charco.  
Kasper mostro un pie.

-NO KASPER NOOO.- Grito plebella y se le tiro encima (Suena musica macabra y romantica a la vez)

-Guau! Carpocho tenia Razon.- Dice Kasper.- Platano que haz sorbido la concha de su cuerpo, no tienes poder sobre su belleza.-dijo kasper enamorado.

-No estamos fritados Kasper, no todavia, entra escondete del platanero.- dijo plebella empujandolo

Y al ver que Kasper no respondia plebella lo beso, ese beso le devolvio el platano al cuerpo. se besaron apasionadamente.

Pero de repente kasper suelta a plebella y la pone atras de el protegiendola. LLegan dos Machotes de la guardia de los platanuturis Climix y Silvestre.

Climix con cara de pato le dice a kasper

-La Platana viene con nosotros.-

- Vete al Platainfierno.- dice kasper con cara de arrecho.

Cambiamos de escena y vemos venir a una chikilla macabra con cierto parecido a la esposa de chuky Yanne.

Nea le susurra al oido a Kasper

- Estoy muy cagada -

__

Cambian de Escena y se abren dos puertas de lata.. y entramos a una sala donde estan los platanuturis Toston, fritica y patacon.. por un lado se encuentra un carajito llamado Halec es hermano de la Cara de chuky.

A plebella se la quieren Chupar los Chupaplatanos pero kasper no deja y pelea con Climix.

Climix Agarra a kasper por las muñecas y le da una voltereta y kasper tambien le da una voltereta y luego Climix lo agarra por el pescuezo y lo tumba..

- Esto te va a doler solo un pelin.- dice dulcemente la Chukiana. A anelice la tiene agarrada Silvestre y plebella esta histerica.

- No paralo ahy, porfavor toston.- suplica plebella. Y plaff le dan un ultimo golpecito a kasper y Climix lo suelta.

Luego de eso Toston y todos los platanuturis dejan libre a ellos y se dirigen hacia Maracaibo de Nuevo, pero plebella nota a kasper igual de distante.. le hace falta alimentarse de una pc ...y de un platano.

Ellos regresan a Maracaibo y el Jefe Chuchito Swin le hace un alboroto a plebella que esta dormia y media. kasper la lleva a su cuarto y lo ultimo que siente plebella es las manos de kasper soltando sus manos las cual estan aferradas a su franelilla made in china.

plebella habia dormido mucho... Tenia lagañas y los ojos pegaos. De repente algo frio le toco la frente. Abrio los ojos y Kasper estaba ahi.

- Estoy moria, estoy moria, mierda, a mi apaito le va a dar algo.- dice plebella desesperada.

- No estas moria, estas despierta.- dijo Kasper.

plebella empezo a recordar.

- Entonces todo paso de verdad, he ido a caracas, sabei yo lo mas lejo que he llegado es al Vigia.- dijo plebella con un rubor en su mejilla.

- Oh plebella, dormite otra vez mija estay hablando disparates.- dijo kasper intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Hubo un silencio incomodo.

- Yo tengo que pedirte perdon plebella, me marche con los platanuturis por que crei que te habia jartado un pez.- plebella escuchaba con la boca abierta.

- plebella yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu platano no exista,soy un buen mojonero plebe, tuve que serlo. ¿Pero como me creiste que ya no queria tu platano?

- Lo sabia.. sabia que estoy en er quito coño soñando, lo sabia...- dijo Plebe llorando y chupandoce los mocos.

- Te probare que estas mas despierta que gallo a las 6 de la mañana.- dijo Kasper, y la agarro y intento meterle su Lenguiplataniski pero Plebe no se dejo, el desconcierto lleno la cara de kasper.

- ¿Puedes plataquererme si o no, despues de todo lo que te he hecho?.- dijo kasper mirando fijamente a Plebe.. le estaba enviando un poteamiento.

- Que clase de pregunta mas mamaweboba es esa?

- Solo respondela.

- Lo que siento por ti no cambiara nunca, ni por 845513884454 platanos, Te amo y no hay nada que podai hacer contra eso.

Y sus labios y lenguiplataniskis se unieron.

- Plebe mi vida era como un platano sin concha, cuando llegaste tu el platano maduro, pero cuando te fuistes se puso podrio y la concha nunca aparecio.

Cambiamos de Escena y Vemos a Plebe poniendose sus Cotizas..

-Sabei kasper los platanuturis vendran por mi y si no son ellos es la Vichi Puchi.. como hago.. tengo que se un chupaplatanos y esto lo sometere a votacion.

Kasper renfufuño algo como ''Mas terca que una pc potia''

De Camino a la Casita de tela de Kasper.

-QUEEEE?, estay tosta? estuvistes con unos monos prematuros? montastes patines? solo para verme, por lo menos vos hacias algo yo no, solo me hacia pedicure.- Dice kasper.

Cambiamos de Escena y Vemos a los Pocholines sentados en una mesa. y Empieza la Votacion

- ¿Quieres que me una a tu platamilia?- Dijo Plebella dirigiendose a todos.

- NOO, NO CONVIERTIENDOTE EN UN CHUPAPLATANOS.- dijo Kasper.

- Siiii.. Weee haremos platano frito.- dijo Anelice.

- Que mas coño, contal de no ruñite el deo.- dijo Castor.

- No, yo no queria covertirme en un chupaplatano, si hubieran votado por yo, seria un No.- dijo Plosalie.

- Platanarayos Yeaah, luego peliamos con los platanuturis.- Dijo Plemmett animado.

- Si clarinetes.- Dijo Esmeralda

En ese momento kasper se largo arrecho.

- Supongo que ya sabei cual es mi voto, soy opositor :D

De vuelta a el Rancho de los Swin.

- Yo te convierto si te matricidiai conmigo? - dijo kasper y nea abrio las pepas de los ojos

- Que? te fumastes un platano? Yo matracidiarme a esta edad.- dijo Plebella.

- Bueno yo estoy casi que cumplo los ....5 ya es hora que me ponga serio.

__

Cambiamos de Escena.

Ya todo habia vuelto a la normalidad..Todo stan feliz como lombriz .. solo que llasper no queria saber nada de Plebella  
Una tarde cerca del rancho swin estaba llasper esperando a Plebella y a kasper. Llasper le habia dado los patines al apaito de Plebella

Plebella y kasper entraron en un matorral de maiz y ahi estaba parado llasper.

- ¿Como me has podido hacer esto llasper? no sabes lo peligroso que son los patines, chuchito me matara.

- Lo he hecho por tu bien, pa que no andei de cabra loca.- dijo llasper.

Se Dijieron 4 vergas todito dos.

Plebella y Kasper caminaron a su casa agarrado de manos como una platanapareja feliz. Y a lo Lejos se escucho un Mono.

Cambiamos de Escena. Vemos a Vichi Puchi en el peaje de el Puente sobre el lago y para un carrito por puesto.

- Pa donde va viejo?- dice puchi fumandose un cigarro.

- Pa cabimas.- dijo el viejo conductor.

Vichi sonriente se monta y termina con una toma del carro en el puente sobre el lago.

Puede ser que esta historia continue... y si no continua fue porque aPlebella se le potio la pc.

F I N

* * *

Cast.

Protagonistas.  
Nea Swin: Bella Swan  
Kasper Pocholin: Edward Cullen  
Llasper Negro: Jacob Black.

Familia Pocholin.  
Carpocho Pocholin: Carlisle Cullen  
Esmeralda Pocholin: Esme Cullen  
Plosalie Empuje : Rosalie Hale  
Plemmett Pocholin: Emmett Cullen  
Castor Empuje: Jasper Hale  
Anelice Pocholin: Alice Cullen

Familia Platanuturis.  
Toston Platanuturis : Aro Vulturi  
Fritica Platanuturis: Cayo Vulturi  
Patacon Platanuturis: Marcos Vulturis  
Climix Platanuturis : Felix Vulturi  
Silvestre Patanuturis: Demetri Vulturi  
Yanne Platanuturis: Jane Vulturi  
Halec Platanuturis: Alec Vulturi

Familia Mono  
Buenote 1 : Sam Uley  
Buenote 2 : Paul  
Buenote 3 : Embry Call  
Buenote 4 : Jared

Otros.  
Vichi Puchi : Victoria  
Jesuito Swin: Charlie Swan

Yubirixaida Palmera: Jessica Stanley

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORAS:**

Nea Meyer: A mami por enseñar a valorar el platano sea frito o sancochado, por enseñarme que el platano viene de la mata de platano D: y la mata de platano de la semilla de platano. Oh Hermoso Platano Amarillento y suculento me provoca comete con queso. Amen.

Ane Meyer: Seré mas profunda qe la mamaweboba de nea...  
Gracias a todos los fans qe NO me pagaron ni un bolivar... Sin su plata yo sería lo mismo qe soy ahora ¬¬  
Gracias a los rewebobos que estuvieron pendientes de esta idiotez y los otro wawaflajeros qe leyeron esta vaina... Gracias a las tortugas ninjas por ser parte de nuestra película... Sin ella Luna Kasper no sería nada.

Gracias por mearse de la risa, se les quiere, platana y fritica XD.

Como se dieron cuenta esto no tiene lógica ni ciencia.. Sólo diversión... Paguen con review o Kasper les poteará la pc. PLATAMEN

Cambia la escena. Nea ta sentaa en la banquita del liceo con los amigos.. Mira pa atras pa la banquita donde se sentaba Kasper y su platamilia.  
- Donde mire una pc qe no falle, siempre noto su ausencia.-Dice Nea.  
Se ve la bankita de Kasper vacia.  
Vemos la Moto Empire (abusadorcito) de Kasper y a él caminando hacia ella.  
-Es como si un platano mollejuo me atravesara el pecho.-Nea aparece sentada en su bicicleta estartalaa... Kasper y la Empire desaparecen.  
Nea ta en su cama "durmiendo" y grita como si estuvieran matando a 3516454165465 de cochinos juntos..  
Cambia la escena y sale Nea con los huecos de la nariz abiertos, montada en una moto con un topochin.  
Luego aparece caminando con Yubirixaida y esta le dice:  
-Ahora sois adicta a la adrenalina y vaina?.- Nea pone cara de idiota y cambia de nuevo la escena.


	2. EL PLATANO TAPA LA LUNA 1

CONTINUACION DE LA SAGA KASPER: EL PLATANO TAPA LA LUNA (ECLIPSE). PRIMER "TRAILER"

* * *

**EL PLATANO TAPA LA LUNA  
ANE Y NEA MEYER. XD**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y la adaptación de la historia son originales de este perfil... La historia en sí, como todos deben saber es de Stephenie Meyer._

_**

* * *

**_

**PD: Si eres Venezolano entenderás todos los términos y vale decir que esto está hecho por dos maracuchas locas. **

* * *

TOPOCHA PRODUCTIONS PRESENTA:  
El Platano Tapa La Luna..El regreso de Vichi Puchi.  
Basado en el Best-Seller KASPER de Nea y Ane Meyer.  
Proximamente s lo en cinez (emo) y facebook's autorizados!  
Con Teilor launer como LLASPER y ROBERTO PATI O como KASPER.  
Kristin stuar como Plebella De venta en cinez Andrea's ;) Click.

Se ve una hermosa toma del paseo del lago, con el sol cachuo de la 1 de la tarde. En el pasto verde, estan sentados plebella y Kasper.

-Plebella Swin te prometo mija, por este sol cachuo que me quema el pelo que te voy a mamar en toos los momentos.. hasta cuando est cagando.. por siempre.

Luego vemos a kasper manoseandole la nalga a plebella y esta se rie como idiota.

Cambia la escena, y se ve a 4 mamarachos chupaplatanos, que vienen todos sudaos desde el rancho de los platanuturis, alla en caracas. Son Climix, Silvestre, Yanne y Halec Platanuturis.

-Ella todavia tiene la concha verde.- Dice Yanne Chukiana..- Los Platanuturis no le perdonamos nada a naiden.

Cuando la chuka termina de deciles que se los va a chupar kasper y plebella ponen cara de culo.

-DEL BETSELLER MUNDIAR DER MUNDO-

En el rancho de plebella, tiraos en un carton porque la cama de plebella se rompio, salen arremangaos y arrempujaos kasper y plebella, esta le dice:

-Por que no querei que est con vos? es porque me yede el pelo verdad?

-Yo se too lo qe puede pasar por eso de que querei ser mamaplatano -dice Kasper - hmm chupaplatano.

Sale Jesusito Swin mejor conocido como Chuchito con Plebella. Luego sale Plebella con su madre Renata y se escucha la voz de Kasper en er fondo.

-Dentro de unos a ales, cuando se vaya chavez ya todo los platanos que vos conocei van a estar cachuos en el cementerio del centro por alla por panorama.

Salen llasper y plebella en la orilla del lago en el mirador viejo ese que ta por ahi por el manzanillo.. llasper le agarra las manos a plebe y le dice:

- No tenei q cambiar por mi webona... yo toi encabronao con vos...

- Quiero que me platamamei ah mi, en vez de a el webon ese -dice Llasper, mirando fijamente a plebe, mientras que esta tiene cara de awebonia.

-TODO COMIENZA CON LA ELECCION DE UN PATACON-

Cambie la escea y vemos a Llasper enfrentado con kasper que ta mas cabezon que nunca.

-Tenei que considerar que mi monosidad es mejor pa plebee que tu chupaplatanosidad mamadora de platanos.

Cambia de Escena y Vemos a Plebe en el Punte de el Paseo del Lago, admirando y buscando a ver si encuentra el pez igualito a nemo que la hizo atragantar la vez pasada cuando kasper no estaba.

-EN 48654865451154 JULINIOSEP- (depe les decimos cuando -.- )

- Kaspercito - dice la voz de plebe mientras kasper sale en el barranco del milagro - vichi puchi nos encontro. - *voz de cagason*

Sale Vichi Puchi Brincando de cerro en cerro, con el pelo de color rojo puta too enmara ao ahi con su cara de sadiquera.

Plebe se estremece. mientras kasper dice:

-Te sarvare sin importar WHAT osea mamasuki Que! -

Sale llasper con cara de aguantase un peo y plebella le ta diciendo:

- no sabei en lo que te tai metiendo co ito de madre.

Vemos a Llasper con unos super cacheteros Sexi ( todas gritan Aaaaaaaaa)  
sin camisa Ovejita made in china, cada vez ta mas weno el desgraciao...

Llasper le dice a plebe:

- Me voy a caer a co azo con quien sea, hasta que tu platano se desgaste pa la verga y te murai...

Cambiamos de escena y Sale un Platano Bailarin tapando la Luna.

El Platano Tapa la Luna. PRONTO.

En algun lugar caliente Moneo Un Mono.

Cast.

Protagonistas.  
Plebella Swin: Bella Swan  
Kasper Pocholin: Edward Cullen  
Llasper Negro: Jacob Black.

Familia Pocholin.  
Carpocho Pocholin: Carlisle Cullen  
Esmeralda Pocholin: Esme Cullen  
Plosalie Empuje : Rosalie Hale  
Plemmett Pocholin: Emmett Cullen  
Castor Empuje: Jasper Hale  
Alicia Pocholin: Alice Cullen

Familia Platanuturis.  
Toston Platanuturis : Aro Vulturi  
Fritica Platanuturis: Cayo Vulturi  
Patacon Platanuturis: Marcos Vulturis  
Climix Platanuturis : Felix Vulturi  
Silvestre Patanuturis: Demetri Vulturi  
Yanne Platanuturis: Jane Vulturi  
Halec Platanuturis: Alec Vulturi

Familia Mono.  
Samanto Yuli : Sam Uley  
Paulino Sinapellido : Paul  
Hembreiner LlamameAlaLineaCaliente1313: Embry Call  
Enyerbert Sinapellidotambien : Jared  
Sean Paul Agualimpia: Seth Clearwater

Lorena Agualimpia: Leah Clearwater.

Otros.  
Vichi Puchi : Victoria  
Jesuito Swin: Charlie Swan  
Yubirixaida Palmera: Jessica Stanley  
Pawer Ranyer: Riley  
Brisas del Sur: Bree  
Angelaida: Angela Weber  
Ericato: Eric Yorkie  
El Maiki: Mike Newton  
Renata: Renee.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta loquera muy loca. XD Dejen reviews. Pronto subiremos el "Trailer completo" y luego " La Pelicula COmpleta "

Página de Facebook de la historia: .com/pages/Saga-Kasper-By-Andreas-Meyer-x/265843433561

Pasen!!!


End file.
